


Jest

by RaisingCaiin



Series: RC's Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crushes, I live for initially awkward Tyelpe ok, M/M, Masturbation, or at least mentions of masturbation anyway, soon I say even as I cross my fingers, when will we get to the actual porn you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisingCaiin/pseuds/RaisingCaiin
Summary: He and Annatar have been friends for long enough that Tyelperinquar thinks he's earned the right to tease the Maia a little.He was not expecting the Maia to tease back.Or, apparently, to mean it.





	Jest

**Author's Note:**

> [for the 'masturbation' square on my kink bingo card]

It had started out as something of a jest, an accusation made in play.  

But, because Annatar would ever be Annatar, it had rapidly become something else altogether.

“You say you’re not jealous of my skills at the forge, but you’ll forgive me if I doubt that,” Tyelperinquar huffed, grinning at his visitor as he mopped his face with the lowest edge of his shirt. “You can’t tell me you feel _nothing_ , Annatar – I’ve seen the way you look at me as I work, and it’s not the look of a man who has no feelings at all for the sight.”

“Mmmm,” Annatar said absently. His eyes, Tyelperinquar noted with amusement, tracked the movement of hand and arm, the preview of stomach, in ways that only lent more credence to Tyelperinquar’s own joking suggestion.  

Except that Annatar never made things quite so easy. “You have a sadly limited imagination, sweet one, if jealousy is the only possible explanation you can attach to my interest.”

“Please.” He had been friends with the Maia for long enough now that Tyelperinquar didn’t bother to hide his scoff. “Give me a little more credit than that, my friend! But jealousy is the easiest one, eh?”

He couldn’t have said what possessed him to say the next thing that slipped into his mind, and yet – somehow, out it came. “Because I can’t really picture you as the type to get all worked up over a little sweat and then slip away to get yourself off on it.”

There was a moment’s absolute silence in which Tyelperinquar could appreciate his own words with horror, and Annatar could cock his head, as if actually considering this, before the Maia spoke in turn.

 “As I said before, sweet one.” He actually licked his lips as he finally looked up to meet Tyelperinquar’s eyes. “A _sadly_ limited imagination.”

 “You do _not_.” It was the heat of the forge that was making him light-headed, Tyelperinquar decided. _Not_ that Annatar actually meant what Tyelperinquar was imagining he’d meant.

It couldn’t hurt to be sure, though. Since this couldn’t actually be happening anyway. “Annatar. You don’t touch yourself to the thought of me.”

“Why ever not?” Annatar asked, his tone polite and bordering on the disinterested even as his eyes fell again.

He said it as if his attraction to Tyelperinquar were a given. As if a god could find anything to appreciate in the form of one of the Children.

As if Tyelperinquar himself was not only pleasing, but also pleasing enough that Annatar would do more about it than look at him.

Annatar, though, seemed completely unaware of how thoroughly he had just upended Tyelperinquar’s worldview. “Just because I do not actually suffer the same needs of the body as you, my Tyelpe, does not mean that I cannot actually experience them, or even find pleasure in them. _Do_ try not to be dense. You have seen me eat and drink, have you not?”

“A false equivalence,” Tyelperinquar heard himself protest, as if from a great distance. “Masturbation is not comparable to eating or drinking, Annatar.”

“Is it not?” Annatar asked, still cool and polite as his eyes wandered up Tyelperinquar’s body once more. “Messy, time-consuming, absorbing only with the proper subject – oh. Oh, my Tyelpe. You like knowing that I do this.”

“I do.” This had to be some sort of fever dream, one that Tyelperinquar would wake from at any second. “How could I not?”

“If you found the discovery debasing, or vulgar, or invasive,” Annatar countered, still as collected as he would be for one of their many debates. “Though I am delighted to see that it seems you do not mind.”

“Not – not at all.” Tyelperinquar could feel his cheeks flaming with more than the heat of the forge.

“Mmmm,” Annatar said serenely as _by all the stars_ he took a step closer. “ _Do_ tell me why not. I was not expecting this reaction from you, sweet one.”

“It is – Annatar, I will never be able to drive the image from my mind,” he admitted.

“No need,” Annatar said tranquilly. “Now that we each know how much the thought of the other pleases us both, you should actually come to bed with me next time and save me the trouble of pleasuring myself.”

Tyelperinquar would not make it through the remainder of the day without returning to his own room for a few private moments, he just _knew_ it. “Annatar!”

“ _Tyelpe_ ,” Annatar returned, high and breathless.

His laughter, soft and light, followed Tyelperinquar all the way from the forge as Tyelperinquar fled his own jest come full, astonishing, _blessed_ circle.


End file.
